1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing a customer with information on goods, and more particularly, to a goods information providing system for providing a customer during shopping in an actual store (real store) with information on goods, a goods information providing apparatus, a goods information providing method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there has been proposed a system for guiding a customer during shopping in a real store to a displayed position of desired goods by the customer.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-185576, there is disclosed a shopping assist system for assisting the shopping of the customer in the store by allowing the customer to carry the information terminal device and by guiding the customer to the displayed position of the desired goods by the customer. In this shopping assist system, if the goods to buy are registered in the information terminal device by the customer, the information terminal device acquires the position information on the registered goods and guides the customer to the shortest route from the current position of the customer to the displayed position of the goods based on the position information.